1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for the procurement and management of contingent workforce using proprietary systems, processes and methodologies.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Technical projects, for example, the development of computer software, typically require large numbers of skilled workers. However, the amount of work force necessary to complete such projects fluctuates greatly during and between such projects. It is not cost effective for companies to hire and retain the large number of workers required to complete each project. Therefore, companies in need of skilled workers generally hire consulting firms to fill the positions. A company representative, generally a hiring manager (“H/M”), will typically send a job description and workforce requirements to an outside consulting firm or firms to fill the needed positions. This process is oftentimes complicated and time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,475 to Barnes et al., entitled “Electronic Procurement System and Method for Trading Partners”, discloses a system that enables corporate purchasers and suppliers to electronically transact for the purchase and supply of goods and services. The system software is used for operating a customer server, a supplier processor server and a supplier catalog server. The supplier system includes a catalog and an order processor wherein the catalog contains information regarding all of the suppliers' goods made available to the customer organization. Unfortunately, the system only presents those goods and services that are stored in a catalog. This configuration is ill suited for the rapidly changing job placement field wherein the number of employment positions and available employees fluctuates daily.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,353 to Stipanovich et al., entitled “System for Use in a Temporary Help Business”, discloses a system that schedules personnel suited to particular tasks for work on a temporary basis. Temporary help applicants are screened and their particular skills are matched to client job orders. Those temporary help employees whose skills and availability match the job order are contacted by phone and asked if they would accept the position. If accepted, the client is notified by phone that a match has been made. This only allows for staffing firms to properly fill their orders received from clients. It does not allow clients to select candidates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,768 to McGovern et al., entitled “Computerized Job Search System and Method for Posting and Searching Job Openings Via a Computer Network”, discloses a system that enables an employer to advertise available positions on the Internet and directly receive resumes from prospective candidates. The system stores the received resumes in relation to the position for which the job applicant is applying. The human resource hiring contact can then select a position, view the received resumes for that position and score the resumes to determine if there is a match. This is well suited for situations where managers are hiring full time employees directly. There is no process for submitting and receiving orders from consulting firms that provide addition hr-related services, such as screening the candidates, supplying benefits, etc.
Therefore, there exists a need for a methodology and process for the procurement of temporary contracting services using efficiencies enabled via web based systems and procurement methodologies.